


Early Morning Cuddling

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bottom Leo, Bottom Taekwoon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Rainy sex, Sleepy Sex, Top Wonshik, like a candy pop, sex while it rains, sharing bed, super sweet, top ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Waking up beside the only man in the world Ravi loved, the rapper simply couldn't help but show how much Leo affected him.





	Early Morning Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was originally published on tumblr.

Usually, the rain didn’t do anything but keep Leo asleep. It made him lazy and groggy, his eyes squinting if he had to be up. They were usually the days he drank more coffee than usual if he needed to be awake, though he would never complain about that. Yet, for some reason, it woke him today.

His eyes fluttered open and he yawned, stretching an arm way up above his head. His fingers found the wall, splaying out against its smooth surface. Groaning, he pulled his arm down and tugged a pillow close, curling around it. A disgruntled noise followed this act and he paused.

Peeking up on one side, eyes sparkling with curiosity, he spotted Ravi. Immediately, his mood lifted. Smiling a smile so small none would see it, he lowered himself back down. Tucking the pillow more towards his legs, he rested his chin on it and watched the younger male nuzzle into his own pillow. Leo assumed his movements had upset the male.

For what seemed like years-yet not enough time-Lei watched the male sleep. The sounds of breathing mixed with the rain nearly lulled the elder back to sleep. The crack of thunder woke him up with a flinch and he rolled to his back to look at the window.

The blinds were most of the way down but he could see darkness and tiny drops hitting the window from what light was in the room. A flash of lightning, distant, lit up the outside world and he just watched a moment.

Beside Leo, Ravi stirred. He had felt his hyung flinch and roused himself. Noting that nothing was terribly wrong, he loved himself. Working closer, he didn’t noticed Leo turning his face to watch Ravi snuggle closer. The rapper put an arm around ribs and nuzzles to a shoulder.

“Too early to wake up.” The young male grumbled unhappily.

“Too late, actually. It’s still dark.” The shape words didn’t put off the younger, but rather dragged out a smile across his lips.

Instead of responding, he moved upwards and his lips found the corner of a jaw. Leo turned his face more towards Ravi, arm trapped between their bodies, and Ravi took advantage.

His lips trailed to the corner of Leo’s mouth and they slowly turned to kiss each other. He could live a thousand years and never get old of this. Raising a hand, Ravi cupped Leo’s face and deepened the kiss. He moved his body closer, a heavy weight from his cock settling against the elder. Leo hummed, pleased at the erection he felt. I moved his hand, tracing a finger along the rigid side and it made Ravi groan.

As they kissed, Ravi licking Leo’s lips, the elder moved his arm to caress that cock a bit more. The angle was awkward but neither male complained for the moment. They simply enjoyed each other.

Another crack of thunder and less of a flinch this time, and Ravi made a small move. His hand glided from the side of Leo’s face downwards. The throb of his girth against Leo’s awkward touches had him nearly squirming. He touched over a hip, fingertips teasing the sliver of exposed skin between his shirt and blanket. Leo moaned.

The elder male pulled away, immediately making Ravi feel like he’d gone too far. Leo rolled away to show the rapper his back but before Ravi could try and mend whatever it was he’d done, a hand came out and grabbed his wrist. Leo brought it up and around, rounding his torso as his whole body moved backwards. With a soft sigh, Leo pressed firmly against Ravi’s whole body.

“Mmm, fuck.” Ravi felt the plush backside slot firmly against his cock and it was delicious. Leo didn’t make any response, save his breathing that was gradually getting heavier. Ravi glided his hand up and down that chest, feeling muscle, before thrusting under the shirt. Leo arched up into it and Ravi kissed along what little neck he could reach.

“Off.” Leo commanded, nudging Ravi’s hand southwards. For a moment, Ravi played with two particular ideas in his mind. One was to slowly strip pants down, teasing his hyung the whole way, and the other was fast but not too fast.

He watched, his brain twitching between both ideas, as Leo hooked a finger in his own pants. The male flexed his abdomen under Ravi’s hand and then shoved his pants down. Blinking, Ravi watched honey-golden skin come into view and he nearly came right then. Groaning, he pulled his hand back.

His fingers touched along the hem of Leo’s pants before grabbing it and helping then get down. The blanket above them nearly fell all the way off as Leo kicked until his legs were free. Ravi immediately got back into place and shimmied his pants off, too. Wearing nothing but shirts, they settled back down together.

Ravi took the length of himself and slid it between Leo’s thighs. It was hot, somewhat tight, and he loved it. Leo situated himself to let the cock sit snuggly against himself. He felt Ravi’s hand go up and over, caressing a hip and down a thigh part way before going up to a shoulder. Kisses littered over the loose pajama shirt and the back of a neck, Leo moaning lightly. There were no need for words as Leo started to roll his hips to give Ravi friction.

Groaning, Ravi allowed Leo to do all the moving-for now. He busied himself with curling an arm under Leo’s head and forcing that face close to his. With heavy breaths, Leo’s lips parted. They breathed close together, Ravi’s lips grazing jaw and cheek.

“Touch me.” Leo commanded, voice airy and needy. Ravi obeyed, free hand sliding from a shoulder down, under covers. He teased, Leo’s breathing making his cock throb with desire, as he felt slowly down the males flesh. He played his fingers up and under a shirt, feeling defining lines of abdomen and hips, toying with the bow of belly button.

The rapper heard Leo make a sound close to a whimper and then he thrust his hand down. Strong fingers wrapped around Leo’s length. The whimper turned into a surprised gasp and Ravi smirked against the shoulder his chin rested against. Hips pushed forward, nearly dislodging Ravi from between thighs. The male grunted, unhappy with this.

To fix it, Leo raised a long leg up, rolling hips backwards. The slender cock glided through Ravi’s fingers as Ravi’s own length slotted back into place. The two males made soft, pleased noises, Ravi feeling fingers through silvery hair atop his lovers head.

Hips moved nearly in perfect unison. The two males shifted so Leo’s leg splayed backward over Ravi’s hip so their mouths could meet. Tongues slowly pushed out and touched, gliding against each other right before lips connected. The feelings tingled through them both, Ravi twitching with need. Leo reached down, feeling over a hip and gripping it, jerking Ravi to thrust a little harder forward. It forced a huff from the rapper and he murmured softly into the crook of a neck.

“Get the lube.” Leo breathed, chest showing his rapid breathing. Ravi didn’t want to leave the warmth of his hyung but he knew the lube would bring better things. Closer things.

Kissing a shoulder, he gently pulled away and then rolled off the bed. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it away, the dark room greeting him with nothing but shadow. Leo watched, dark eyes gliding over the way Ravi looked as he walked. Lightning flashed and it lit up the honey skin, tattoos a glorious contrast. The male opened a drawer in their dresser and he brought out lube. Turning, he saw Leo staring and paused, smiling.

“What?”

“You,” the elder male purred the word, pushing up to his elbows. The blanket his his skin, but it didn’t hide the rock-hard lump of dick underneath. Yet, Ravi could only focus on that face. He snorted out a partial laugh and headed back over, taking pride in the way Leo’s eyes traveled downward.

“Me? Well… What does that make you?” Ravi crawled into bed with the bottle and leaned close, lips locking once more. He groaned, situating himself back on his side even though Leo tried getting under the male. Ravi shook his head and rolled Leo back, slotting behind him once more. “I want you like this.”

The whisper of his voice was against Leo’s shoulder. It made the elder male tremble. His breath came out shaky as he lifted his leg up. Ravi took advantage and felt up the slender, strong muscles of that leg before grasping hold of a thigh and jerking Leo hard against him. Moaning, Leo rolled his hips and ground Ravi’s cock between his cheeks.

The elder male bowed forward and snagged the lube from Ravi before sliding both hands downward. The rapper watched the best he could from his angle as the cap was opened. Slick liquid spread over Leo’s fingers and he leaned further even more. Ravi inhaled, somewhat caught off guard, at the chill of it. Leo chuckled, but said nothing as his fingers glided up and down Ravi’s cock. The chill gave way to pleasure and his length throbbed.

The hand pulled away, leg lifting a bit higher, and then wiped excess lube across his entrance. Ravi leaned away and watched as Leo worked two fingers into himself. Groaning at the sight, Ravi kept the leg up with a strong grip and watched the fingers pump a little into that body.

Ravi gripped himself and lined up right behind the fingers. Leo pulled his hand back and the rapper immediately took their place. His tip pushed in, making Leo moan, and then started to sink in further. Watching it go, even as he pulled back a handful of times to go in even further, drove Ravi crazy.

Leo positioned himself so his backside was perfectly accessible. The rapper wound a hand around the underside of that thigh and pulled up, sinking himself to the hilt into the man. They both groaned in pleasure, Leo leaving back to press against the young male.

Kisses littered over a shoulder as Ravi started to rock. The angle had him flex hard even for small movements but he didn’t mind. A flash of lightning lit up the room but neither male paid it much mind. More than half their bodies were under the blanket anyway.

Ravi took his time, sliding nearly all the way out before pushing back in. He was determined to spread the man nice and wide each time, and it was working. Leo had his hand down, stroking himself just as lazily as he was being thrust into. With the arm tucked back under his head-somewhat awkward with the thrusting-Leo found himself in heaven.

His eyes drifted closed as Ravi traced his lips over every single inch of flesh it could find. Neck, jaw, cheek, ear, he touched them all. The rapper tickled flesh with lips, and then tongue, fingertips playing with Leo’s hair. He gripped it, arching the males neck a little more, and grazed teeth. Leo moaned heavily at this, insides clenching hard.

The pace was picked up after this but they both wanted it to stay lazy so it wasn’t too fast. There was barely any noise of a squeaky bed. The feeling of Ravi thrusting into him had Leo incapable of paying attention to the thunder that shot through the early morning hours. He barely flinched, and then the reaction was gone.

The leg was pushed down, clamping Ravi deep into Leo’s body. Each month rent touched every single nerve and they both thrust against each other. Leo picked up a little more speed with his hand, feeling the tipping peak coming close. Ravi could sense it, and it only turned him on more. He liked nothing better than to feel the way Leo came on his cock.

The room filled with noise: pattering rain, shifting sheets, and labored breathing. The blankets kept their other noises practically muted entirely. As Leo found himself ever closer, he twisted himself just enough to look back at Ravi. The rapper made eye contact and then shot forward.

Lips met, tongues thrusting out to taste pleasure off of each other. Ravi gripped a hip hard, length throbbing as he came so close. He fought, however, to last. Just a little longer. Just a few more…

Leo moaned, body tensing up as he felt the orgasm finally crawl all the way to him. It had been a gradual climb upwards, the pleasure rolling almost continuously, until he glided into it. Unable to kiss back, he simply held his mouth in place while he shot heavy ropes of cum against the blanket. Ravi kissed that mouth a few times, slowly, as he felt the walls of Leo’s backside milking him.

With a hard groan, Ravi allowed himself release. The groan tilted off to a moan as he pulled Leo’s backside firmly against himself and shot deep into the male. Every throb of his cock had Leo inhale on a gasp or moan, shoulders almost wiggling with pleasure.

The world slipped back into place for each of them slowly. Ravi didn’t even hint at pulling away, despite having finished, and Leo seemed content to stay put as well. Without words, Leo shifted back to his side and Ravi soothed a hand over a hip. They both watched the rain at the window, no sign of sunlight through the clouds.

Even as Leo fell back asleep, Ravi was still inside of him.


End file.
